


you make loving fun (it's all i want to do)

by daisylincs



Series: Agents of Fluff 2020 [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Agents of fluff, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff Bingo 2020, Pillow & Blanket Forts, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:42:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27353668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisylincs/pseuds/daisylincs
Summary: Daisy and Lincoln + a blanket fort dare from Jemma.(Pure fluff, fills the squares "Staticquake" and "Blanket fort" on the @agentsofchallenges Fluff Bingo 2020.)
Relationships: Lincoln Campbell/Skye | Daisy Johnson
Series: Agents of Fluff 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997707
Comments: 13
Kudos: 23
Collections: Agents of Fluff 2020





	you make loving fun (it's all i want to do)

**Author's Note:**

> So, I wasn't actually planning on participating in the fluff bingo _(terrible_ of me, I know, since it's my own event!) but, well, two things changed my mind. One is the absolutely _adorable_ storyline that Lou and I came up with (you’re amazing, Lou!) and the other is the incredibly sweet bit of fluff Kat wrote yesterday. And I just thought… if _Kat’s_ doing the fluff bingo, and actually enjoying it so much, then I just _have_ to do it too! Yes, babes, you really do inspire me that much, lol 🥺💜.
> 
> There are fifteen optional extra challenges in the fluff bingo, and I just spent a lovely hour or so figuring out what I’m going to do for them all. The answer is short, sweet and _super_ fluffy ficlets - all under 1k words, which for me is _very_ short, lmao. The first challenge in the bingo is “blanket square” plus your OTP - and while I _am_ going to try out a couple of new ships these next few weeks, Staticquake will always be the one I hold closest to my heart. And, apparently, the one that gets away from me the most - because this was meant to be _one page,_ akdfjslfjakfjslk, and two at the very most. Anywayyyy. 
> 
> What I’m going to do these next few weeks is really try to stay under 1k words (lol) and also try out as many new ships as I can. I have everything from Skimmons to Scis & Spies lined up, which is going to be a lot of fun! And fluff. _So much fluff._ I really really hope you guys enjoy it!! Now with no further ado, here’s Fluff Day #1.

“There you are!” Daisy said, bursting into the kitchen and grinning at Lincoln from underneath the giant heap of blankets in her arms.

He blinked at her, still holding a sandwich in one hand and a butter knife in the other. “Uhhhh…”

She pushed most of the blankets onto her shoulders, staggering a little under their weight. _Damn._ Who knew _blankets_ could be that heavy? 

“I was looking for you,” she explained, batting a corner of one blanket out of her eyes impatiently. “I need your help.”

His lips quirked. “Could that possibly have something to do with the blanket-on-head situation?”

Daisy scowled at him. “Dumbass,” she grumbled, swatting the offending blanket off her head. “And, okay… maybe a little.”

Lincoln grinned at her, blue eyes sparkling. “Knew it.”

“Well, it _was_ fairly obvious,” Daisy groused, but she was grinning as she heaved the blankets off her shoulders and squarely onto his head.

“Hey!” he protested, shaking them off and blinking down at her with a betrayed expression. 

Daisy ignored it, snapping her fingers at the blankets on the floor until he rolled his eyes and picked them up again. 

“Thanks,” she said in a mock-adoring voice, batting her eyelashes. “My hero!”

He shook his head at her, but his eyes were alight with amusement. “Alright, then, o damsel in distress,” he said. “Where to shall I carry thy burden?”

“I will quake you into the wall,” she warned, putting her hands on her hips and maintaining the threatening pose for just a moment before relenting and catching his hand under the blankets. “C’mon,” she said, tugging him in the direction of the Playground’s lounge. 

“Uh, where are we… you still owe me an explanation for _this,_ remember?” he protested, gesturing down at the blankets draping his shoulders and body. “Wait. There… there _is_ an explanation, right?”

“Of course,” Daisy said, turning back to beam up at him. “Blanket fort!”

When he continued to look blankly at her, she dropped his hand and gave him an incredulous look. “Wait, you don’t know what a blanket fort is?”

“Of course I know what a blanket fort is,” he scoffed, copying her pose from earlier and folding his arms, which was an impressive feat over the pile of blankets. “Just… why are we making one, again?”

“Jem dared me,” Daisy explained. “Well, more specifically, she said I couldn’t possibly make a blanket fort that was bigger than the one she and Fitz made on Thanksgiving.”

“And you had to prove her wrong,” Lincoln said, nodding wisely. 

“Well, of course,” she said, smirking. “And you’re the obvious choice to help, because you’re like, tall. And you have powers.”

He gave her a dubious look. “How is electricity going to help make a blanket fort?”

“We won’t know until we get there, will we?” she said, reaching for his hand again. 

He shook his head, but he was grinning as he let her pull him to the lounge.

Not wasting any time, she dropped his hand and pointed to the couch on the far side of the wall. “Okay, so last Thanksgiving, Fitz and Jemma made a fort that went all the way from _that_ couch -” she shifted her hand to point to one on the opposite side of the room - “to that one.”

“Whoa,” Lincoln said, impressed. “How did they even do that?”

“Science, I don’t know,” she said, raising her shoulders. “But the point is, we have to beat them.”

“Of course we do,” he said. When she narrowed her eyes at him, he raised his hands. “No, I’m serious! I desperately want to see the look on Jemma’s face when we tell her we beat her at something, _and -”_ his eyes brightened as he looked around the room, “I think I just figured out how we can do it!”

“Wait, seriously?” she asked. “How?”

“Well, you literally just said it, didn’t you?” he reminded her, eyes sparkling. “They have something we don’t - science. But we also have something they don’t.”

 _“Powers,”_ Daisy breathed. 

“Exactly,” he agreed, looking supremely pleased with himself. “And d’you remember when I levitated you in Afterlife?”

“Of course I remember,” she said, stepping closer so she could bump her hip against his. “That was when I first got a crush on you.”

 _“Aww,”_ he said, wrapping an arm around her waist and tugging her into his side. “Then? Really?”

“You were cute,” she grumbled, tucking her head into his shoulder. “And there were literal sparks.”

He pressed a quick kiss to your temple. “There still are.” 

Then he _shocked_ her.

“Hey!” she protested, jumping away and glaring at him.

He was laughing, but he raised his hands in surrender. “You were threatening wall-quaking earlier,” he reminded her, eyes dancing with laughter. “I had to retaliate somehow.”

 _“Fine,”_ she grumbled, reluctantly giving him that one. “Okay, so blow me away with your fort-building skills.”

In response, he held out one hand, his brow furrowing with concentration… and then the leftmost couch floated right up into the air, drifting neatly to land on top of the other one. 

Daisy clapped her hands, then spontaneously hugged him. “Oh my god, you’re a genius.”

She could practically feel his grin as he said, “Why, thank you. It’s your turn now, though.”

“Huh?” she asked, reluctantly letting go of him.

He unwound one of the blankets from around his neck and walked over to the couch, shaking it out and holding it open. “Now you quake it onto the couch.”

“Ohhh,” Daisy said, getting it. “That’s so smart!” Holding out her hand, she sent a shockwave into the blanket, billowing it open and guiding it to land smoothly on top of the couch.

It promptly flopped down onto the floor again.

Daisy smacked her forehead. “We’re such idiots,” she groaned. “We’re going to need the other couch first.”

“Good point,” Lincoln said, laughingly raising his hand to levitate it over. “And pillows, too. Lots and lots of pillows.”

“I’ll get those,” she said. “You finish getting the couches ready?”

“Yup,” he said, giving her a small salute.

She grinned - and they did just that. 

The end result was _spectacular_ \- five blankets pinned together and stretched seamlessly over four stacks of couches, two high. They had used the other blankets, as well as a whole litany of pillows Daisy had collected, to make the interior as cosy and comfortable as possible. 

It was without a doubt the best pillow fort Daisy had ever been in - and, as Lincoln said, Jemma’s face was going to be _priceless_ in the morning. 

A thought occurred to her, and she leaned over to poke Lincoln gently in the side where he was lying on his back, admiring their handiwork.

“Mmm?” he asked, squinting at her.

“I don’t think I thanked you,” she said, searching through the blankets until she found his hand, lacing their fingers gently together.

He propped himself up on his elbows, quirking his eyebrows at her. “Thank me for what?”

“Well, I did interrupt your sandwich-making,” she pointed out, dropping her gaze and tracing little circles on the back of his hand. 

He chuckled, and she glanced up at him, surprised. “You don’t honestly think I mind, do you?” he asked when she continued to look surprised. “Come on, Daisy, you’re _much_ better than any sandwich.”

“Well, I would kind of hope so,” she said, but the snarky effect of the words was quite ruined by the warm, sappy smile that was spreading across her face.

Lincoln laughed again, but his gaze was soft as he looked down at her. “Seriously, Daisy,” he said. “You’re the best.”

Daisy’s heart had never felt so warm and so _full_ before. Shifting a little closer, she pillowed her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes, humming contentedly when he wrapped an arm comfortably around her waist.

He was, she reflected, a little bit right, and a little bit wrong.

 _This_ was the best.


End file.
